In this art of technology, the following prior documents are known.    Patent document 1: JP-2003-30234-A    Patent document 2: JP-2008-5175-A
The patent document 1 discloses a technology that conducts a morphological analysis for a natural language sentence which is in an in-company e-mail in a company or is inputted or spoken by a user of an extension telephone line, and determines a user's personal interest based on an occurrence frequency of keywords in the sentence. The patent documents 2 discloses a technology that conducts a morphological analysis after converting a speech of a conference participant, and determining a degree of interest to conference information based on a occurrence frequency of keywords contained. The above-mentioned technology for analyzing a content of speech of a user, and determining interest information based on a frequency of a word may be applied also to an information providing apparatus for vehicle such as a car. For example, it is possible to search and output appropriate information by determining an interest object of a user based on an occurrence frequency of a keyword which is recognized by a speech recognition performed on a in-car speech of crews in a vehicle. For example, the information is a destination as a guidance object for a car-navigation system, information content, etc.